Wonder
by BeckahMarie
Summary: Lilystar is the newest leader of SummerClan, and she's already having troubles as leader. But the young feline isn't the only one... Her apprentice Streampaw is feeling the as if she will never become a warrior.
1. Allegiances

Clans:

WinterClan: Leader: Talonstar – Large, muscular gray and white tom with battle scarred ears.

Deputy: Clawtooth – Male tabby tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Ivynose – Pale gray tabby she – cat with amber eyes.

Warriors: Leopardnight – Black she – cat with golden spots and white paws/belly Grayfur – Dark smokey gray tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Dazzlingpaw

Icestream – Beautiful silver she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Stormface – White tom with smoky gray paws and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Poppynose – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Dovepaw

Brokentooth – Black tom with one broken fang

Apprentices:

Dazzlingpaw – White-and-cream colored she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye.

Rainpaw – Spotted gray tom with blue-gray eyes

Dovepaw – Snowy white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Queens:

Bluemist – Light blue-gray she-cat (Mother of Grayfur's kits: Tallkit; Black-and-gray tom, Riverkit; Silver and blue-gray she-kit, & Honekit; Brown tabby tom)

Honeyspeckle – Golden she-cat with white spots. (Expecting Brokentooth's kits) Elders:

Jaguarflight – Dark golden tom with jet-black paws (Retired early due to shoulder problems)

Blackfur – Black and white she-cat.

Darkeye – Gray (Almost black) tom with dazzling dark amber eyes.

SummerClan:

Leader: Lilystar – Cream she-cat. Apprentice: Streampaw

Deputy: Stoneclaw – Gray tabby tom.

Medicine Cat: Cinderleaf – Light gray she-cat

Apprentice: Juniperberry – Brown tom with two black paws.

Warriors:

Whiteriver – White tom with brown eyes.

Fangstrike – Ginger tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Wingpaw

Foxface – Reddish-brown tom with white belly

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Liontail – Golden tom with bright yellow eyes.

Firefoot – Red tom

Apprentices:

Tigerpaw: Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Wingpaw: Gray-and-white she-cat

Juniperberry: Brown tom with two black paws.

Streampaw: Silver she-cat with white paws.

Queens:

Brindleflower – Orange she-cat with tabby markings. (Expecting Firefoot's kits.)

Flowerheart – Cream colored she-cat with green eyes. (Mother of Liontail's kit:Stormkit; Light gray she-kit)

Layla: Long-haired orange tabby she-cat (Former kitty-pet & mother to Juniperberry)

Elders:

Krestlefur – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

Animals Outside Of The Clans:

Nikki – Brown tabby she-cat with white paws. (Mother of Layla)

Brock – White tom with brown patch on his right ear. (Father of Layla)


	2. Prolouge

Prologue:

Lilystar stood face to face with the WinterClan leader Talonstar; both cats had their teeth barred and claws out ready to rip each other apart. The young she-cat was the newest leader of SummerClan and this was the biggest test of her leadership. To protect her clan with the nine lives she was granted by StarClan. Talonstar on the other hand had been WinterClan's leader for many moons, he was old but one of the strongest cats in the whole entire history of the forest. The gray-and-white tom's ears were shredded from all of the battles he had been in since he was old enough to fight. "Lilystar…" He growled mockingly "Are you sure you want to ruin that beautiful face of yours in this battle?" Her cream colored fur bristled angrily.

Talonstar was asking the impossible from her, and he knew she wouldn't back down. "The answer is still no Talonstar; Morningstar's wishes will be honored." With that the female jumped forward and swatted her paw into the toms face. Before she knew it Talonstar moved and was pinning her down smirking. The elderly leader leaned forward "Lilystar, you're not much of a fighter just like your mother. So why honor Morningstar's wishes and risk your lives when you know it would be better for you if you just-"Before he could finish Lilystar's deputy Stoneclaw crashed into the WinterClan leader and stood in front of her growling.

"Keep your claws off of Lilystar." The two toms glared at each other as Lilystar lay on the forest floor behind Stoneclaw stunned. The WinterClan chuckled and turned around to face the dirt path that lead back to his territory. Before he left the tom gazed over his powerful shoulders, "You're lucky you have Stoneclaw, but that will not matter much longer." He continued to pad down the path, leaving both SummerClan cats staring in his direction until he faded from eye sight. Stoneclaw then turned to his leader and nosed her up, "are you okay Lilystar?" he mewed calmly. She stared at her deputy nodding silently before leading the two back to their own camp. Her mind was wondering about everything that happened to her, Morningstar… Her mother was dead and in the stars of the night sky now. What could she do? The other choices were to honor her mother's wishes or go against them. _I must do what is right. _

As they re-entered the camp Lilystar let out a sigh and looked around smiling. Seeing her clan going on with their lives made her so happy, apprentices were continuing their duties that they were assigned to by their mentors. Queens were watching their kits play as they chatter about how things are going for them. Warriors basked in the sunlight and shared tongues. Life was so amazing in SummerClan; it saddened her to know Talonstar's plan would possible ruin it all. "I will organize a hunting patrol for tonight before we leave to head to the Moonrock to meet with Layla's parents." Stoneclaw quickly dipped his head before rushing over to a group of warriors. Her fur rested calmly on her shoulders once again before padding over to a large den with the scent of berries was extremely strong.

"Cinderleaf?" she called through the entrance, but to her surprise the medicine cats brown apprentice Juniperberry popped his head out of the den. "Yes Lilystar is everything okay?" The young apprentice sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws neatly. "Where is Cinderleaf?" Juniperberry explained that his mentor told him to stay in the camp while she and her best friend Whiteriver went searching for herbs for the trip tonight. It was understandable for Cinderleaf to go looking for herbs; she was always making sure she had plenty of herbs for the clan if they ever needed them. The only thing strange was, Cinderleaf and Whiteriver had never gone on an herb hunt together before, and the medicine cat would always take Juniperberry or Fangstrike with her. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Juniperberry's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she smiled "I would like for you to check over a couple cats for me before the trip tonight." Juniperberry tilted his head to the side, "Which cats Lilystar." The feline answered his question and quickly padded off to her own den. _Tonight is going to be so rough on me. Mother why'd you have to go? _

Hours passed before the sun began to set, and Lilystar sat on top of her tree branch overlooking the clan. "As you all know, I shall be heading off to Moonrock tonight with Layla to meet with her parents and I cannot take many cats with me." Every SummerClan cat was silent as their leader announced the cats that would travel with her. They were: Layla, Fangstrike, Streampaw, Cinderleaf, and Firefoot. That left Stoneclaw, Whiteriver, Foxface, Tigerpaw, Wingpaw, and Liontail to defend the camp while they were away. Even Juniperberry could help protect the camp because Stoneclaw insisted on teaching him battle moves and Cinderleaf allowed it. "Stoneclaw I shall be back later tonight, be aware and stay safe. No cat leaves camp." Stoneclaw nodded and the group of cats chosen by Lilystar raced out of the clearing and through the forest.

Lilystar raced alongside Cinderleaf and Layla, while Firefoot, Fangstrike, and Streampaw covered their tails as they traveled. It wasn't a long trip to Moonrock, the only thing the cats had to do was jump FallenOaks and cross a river to get there. "Layla are your parents positive there is something wrong?" Fangstrike growled from the back of the group. The two she-cats couldn't get along for anything in the world only because Fangstrike's brother Snakefang broke the warrior code and had a son with the kittypet. Not to much longer after Juniperberry was born, Snakefang fell into the river and was washed away. "Yes Fangstrike," Layla panted as she continued to run. "They told me that this would change SummerClan forever." With that every cat grew silent again; the only thing that could be heard was the thudding of their paws against the floor. _I hope Talonstar stays home tonight instead of wanting to attack my camp. _

Not to much more time went by before the troop jumped over the FallenOaks the only thing they had to do was jump over the river with the smooth stones. This worried Lilystar because, Streampaw was a small cat and at night the river currents were very strong. If she fell in, she could be washed away just like Snakefang was. "Every cat be careful when crossing the smooth stones." Lilystar quickly jumped from stone to stone until she reached the other side of the river. Cinderleaf followed then Fangstrike, Firefoot, Streampaw, and Layla. _One.. Two.. Three.. Four.._ Streampaw was doing very well jumping from stone to stone, and with Firefoot in front of her and Layla behind her she was safe. If she fell either cat could catch her quickly. After Layla reached the shore Lilystar turned around and padded towards a large silver rock that the half moon sparkled on.

Layla then took the lead of the group and padded right for two shadowy figures in the distance. Lilystar turned and stared at Firefoot, and Fangstrike "You know what to do while we go talk. Remain at this post." Both warriors nodded and Lilystar followed Layla to her parents. "Layla," A brown tabby she-cat with white paws smiled as the rest of the group sat next to the young feline. "Hi mother," Layla mewed happily before looking over to a white tom with brown patch on his right ear, "Hello father." The tom nodded and looked at Lilystar as if he expected to see Morningstar instead of her. "Where's Morningstar?" the tom mewed in a harsh voice. Lilystar stared at her paws, "dead. I'm the new leader of SummerClan. Lilystar." The she-cats mouth dropped open and she stood up quickly touching her nose to Lilystar's "I am so sorry for your loss Lilystar." The new leader shook her head, "Don't be it was the will of StarClan, thank you Nikki and Brock." After they all paid their respects to Morningstar, Brock looked at Lilystar and sighed. "One of your apprentices will become the stream that will combine the winter with the summer." _What does Brock mean…?_


	3. Chapter 1

"Streampaw wait!" A tiny voice called from behind the silver apprentice, she turned around to see Stormkit racing after her. The silver feline smiled and sat down wrapping her tail around her paws as the kit reached her. "Where are you headed Streampaw?" The blue-gray kit looked up at the older cat with wide eyes. "Lilystar is going to be testing my hunting abilities today. I should be a warrior soon." Stormkit's ears pricked with excitement "Good luck Streampaw!" The young apprentice dipped her head and padded off towards the tree branch where Lilystar sat waiting for her apprentice. "Are you ready for your test Streampaw?" The creamy feline mewed softly as the silver cat stopped to stand in front of her. "Yes Lilystar," With that the SummerClan leader explained that Streampaw had until sun high to collect as much fresh kill as she could, and she revealed that Fangstrike would be watching her carefully. The young apprentice stood to her paws, and rushed out of the camp and into the forest. _I'll hunt by the border that's where all of the best prey is! _She felt the small pebbles lift off of the ground as she raced through the trees; Streampaw was the fastest apprentice in the clan. She loved the fact that she could out run any warrior easily. She skidded to a halt and sniffed the air,their was a very familiar scent in the air. _Mouse! _She slowly dropped to her belly and crept through the bushes, on the other side of the bramble bushes where she hid was a large mouse chewing on a sunflower seed. Flicking her tail Streampaw crept closer and closer until she was close enough to the mouse to pounce. _One... Two… Thre-_ Before she could finish counting a young spotted gray tom jumped from the tree and landed right on top of the mouse before biting its neck killing it. Anger filled her body and Streampaw jumped from the bushes with her claws unsheathed and growling. "That was my kill you stole!" The spotted gray tom stared at her with wide blue eyes before smirking "You're the one who took too long," The tom was so cocky, and that only made Streampaw angrier, she tackled the tom down and pinned him to the ground. "Who do you think you are?" She growled as she bared her teeth at him. Her silver fur was bristled as she pinned him down. The tom sat up easily, as if Streampaw's weight wasn't a problem for him. She'd never met a young cat about her age with this strength before, maybe this could be a problem. _Fangstrike is watching me... I'll be okay. _Remembering that Fangstrike was still watching her because Lilystar's orders made her feel so much better about the situation. "I'm Rainpaw, WinterClan's best apprentice. Who are you?" Before Streampaw could answer a large white tom with smoky gray paws jumped in front of Rainpaw growling. "Yes who are you little one?" This was a full grown warrior of WinterClan! Was Rainpaw in the middle of his own assessment to become a warrior also? "I'm Streampaw of SummerClan," Her silver ears folded neatly against her head as she barred her teeth. Where was Fangstrike? Rainpaw slide in-between the two cats with his ears down, "Stormface she didn't hurt me, I'm fine see?" He jumped on all four of his paws like it was some type of dance. Stormface continued to growl keeping his amber gaze on the SummerClan apprentice. "Rainpaw you fight for your clans prey!" the warrior swatted the young tom in the face sending him crashing into a tree. "I'll give you an example," He went to pounce on top of Streampaw but as soon as he leapt Fangstrike slammed into him sending the WinterClan warrior crashing back down into the dirt. "Stormface you're training hasn't changed at all; I won't let you set a claw on Streampaw." The two warriors squared off and Streampaw noticed Rainpaw jump in the middle once again. He had a small limp to his leap. "Stormface you don't have to give me an example!" He shouted between them. Fangstrike stared at the apprentice in amazement, while Stormface just growled with his claws digging into the dirt. _I should help him. _Streampaw jumped between the warriors as well, her pelt brushed against Rainpaws and she stared at Fangstrike. "Lets go back to camp, I'll do the test another day." Reluctantly Fangstrike agreed after watching Stormface lead Rainpaw back across the border. "Thanks Streampaw, keep the mouse." He whispered as he followed his mentor. The silver apprentice picked up the fat mouse and followed the warrior back to her own camp. _I'll just have to wait to become a warrior._ The two remained silent as they walked into the camp; Streampaw's ears drooped as she padded to the fresh kill pile placing the mouse at the top. Then headed to the apprentices den to lay down, hoping Tigerpaw and Wingpaw were out so she could just put the day behind her. Unluckily, Wingpaw and Tigerpaw were bouncing off the walls of the den. "We passed! We're going to become warriors!" The two had been apprentices longer than Streampaw, and they were sisters so it didn't surprise her that they'd become warriors together. "How'd you do Streampaw?!" Wingpaw brushed her face against her friends happily and the silver apprentice sighed and explained that she would have to wait a little longer to become a warrior since she ran into Rainpaw. "I'm sorry Streampaw." Tigerpaw licked her den mates head before her mentor Foxface padded into the den, "Wingpaw, Tigerpaw come along its time." _That should be me! _Streampaw padded out of the den and sat in a patch of sunlight alone as Lilystar called for the clan to gather under her tree branch. "As you all know, SummerClan is in need of more warriors! So it is my honor to name two new warriors of SummerClan!" Cats yowled as loudly as they could, except Streampaw. She was happy for her friends but then again she was sad that she wasn't going to become a warrior along side them. "Tigerpaw, and Wingpaw have passed their tests. So now I shall give them their warrior names!" Lilystar looked to the young she-cats and purred, "Wingpaw from this day forward you shall be known as Wingfrost! I welcome you as a full warrior of the clan!" Streampaw looked up at her gray and white friend who was sitting tall and proud. _Wingfrost… _Lilystar then named Tigerpaw a warrior by the new name of Tigerpetal. They both had beautiful names, Streampaw sat silent as cats padded to the new warriors congratulating them. _Tigerpetal and Wingfrost… _


	4. Chapter 2

It had been two moons since Tigerpetal and Wingfrost left Streampaw in the apprentices den alone. Lilystar had let her take the last two moons off from training together, only to focus on the meeting that would take place tonight. "Streampaw, come along we're taking you out hunting." Tigerpetal and Wingfrost still did as much as they could with the apprentice. Stormkit still had another moon to wait until she became an apprentice. Streampaw felt her pain, being the only cat her age in the den. Who knew when Brindleflower and Firefoot's kits would be born? "Okay where are we hunting?" Streampaw bounced outside of the den with her friend and Wingfrost explained that Stoneclaw wanted more hunting to occur beside the border to just make sure WinterClan wasn't stealing any. _The border… Rainpaw ruined my chance to be a warrior! _She hoped to see the tom once again so she could let him know how she felt about him ruining her chance to become a warrior along with her friends.

They padded through the forest, Wingfrost lead the group of three to the border and turned around with a happy look on her face. "Let's make a contest out of this!" She shouted happily. Tigerpetal looked to Streampaw puzzled and then to her gray and white sister, "what do you mean?" Wingfrost challenged both she-cats to a hunt-off, and Streampaw accepted it quickly along with Tigerpetal. "Ready, set, go!"

With that Streampaw raced through the bushes and waited for the scent of WinterClan to fill her nose. She really wasn't looking for any prey; she was hoping that Rainpaw was going to show up once again. Heartbeats passed and there was no sign of the young tom showing up, _what am I doing? _She thought before standing up and padding over to the stream. _I should be hunting not looking for Rainpaw to snap at him. _The young feline leaned forward and started to lap water, her mind wondering about things that didn't seem very important. A pelt brushed against hers and Streampaw turned to look over her shoulder, the spotted gray pelt of Rainpaw was pressed against hers. "Hey!" He purred happily as if the two were the best of friends. "R-Rainpaw!" She spun around completely but slipped and her muzzle pressed against his. The two looked each other in the eye; Streampaw blushed heavily and jerked away.

Rainpaw chuckled, "How've you been?" he mewed lightly as he inched closer to her. "I'm fine Rain-" the tom tackled her down playfully and smiled, "Before you call me Rainpaw I think you should know my actual name now." He touched his nose to hers "Rainflight." He was a warrior! Streampaw pushed the tom off of her and folded her ears back as she stared at him. "So what is your warrior name?" Rainflight meowed happily. Streampaw felt her heart break, as she explained that she was still an apprentice because she failed her test that day and that her friends Tigerpetal and Wingfrost were the only ones that became a warrior. Rainflight lowered his head, "I'm sorry Streampaw, I didn't mean to do that to such a-"The tom stopped himself from finishing his sentence and looked away.

Streampaw pricked her ears and padded forward to look in the toms eyes, "Such a what?" she meowed softly before sitting in front of him. Rainflight's face fur turned bright red as he looked at the she-cat and then to him paws, "Such a beautiful she-cat like yourself." _He thinks I'm beautiful!_ Streampaw couldn't look at him anymore; the feline looked away and blushed. Her heart pounded powerfully in her chest, what was this? Why did it feel like she had butterflies in her belly? "Streampaw!" Tigerpetal's voice rang out from the distance and the apprentice snapped back into reality. "Rainflight you have to get out of here before Tigerpetal or Wingfrost catches you." The tom nodded and raced back across the border, leaving Streampaw to watch him run. Wingfrost padded behind the silver she-cat and purred.

"Looks like you did good for chasing off an intruder Streampaw." The gray and white warrior licked her paw and turned around, "You pass your test. Now lets get home." _I passed the test?! What test? _


	5. Chapter 3

Lilystar stood in the middle of the clearing, smiling at her apprentice happily. "Wingfrost told me you chased off a WinterClan cat. Good work." The cream colored leader padded over to her and rested her tail on Streampaw's shoulders. "I know Dappleheart and Fallentail would have been proud of you." With Lilystar mentioning her dead parents names made Streampaw hold back the tears. They died when she was only four moons old after rouge attacked the camp. On that day she vowed to be the best warrior she could be. "Thank you Lilystar." Being the leaders apprentice made her feel like Lilystar was her mother, even though the creamy she-cat never had kits of her own. Her mentor nodded and looked up, "As you all know Streampaw is the only apprentice in the apprentices den, so I am glad to make Stormkit an apprentice today." The tiny gray kit bounced to the center of the clearing beside Streampaw as her mother Flowerheart smiled beside the kits father Liontail.

"Stormkit from this day on, until you have proven your ready to be a warrior you will be called Stormpaw," Lilystar looked to the group of cats around her and spotted Tigerpetal quickly. "Tigerpetal you will be Stormpaw's mentor." Every cat was so happy for the new apprentice, Streampaw was but in the back of her mind she felt sad because it was like Lilystar was only focused on apprentices and not warriors. _When will it be my time? _

After things quieted down Streampaw showed Stormpaw the apprentices den, and the nest where she would be sleeping. "I have my own nest now?" Stormpaw mewed softly staring at the older apprentice. Streampaw looked at her stunned at her question, "Yes Stormpaw, Flowerheart cannot sleep with you in the same nest forever." The light gray apprentice purred and climbed into her nest, "so roomy." With that she closed her eyes falling asleep quickly. Streampaw shook her head and padded to her nest. As she started to get ready to lay down, the young felines mentor popped her head in the den. "Streampaw I need to talk to you." What could Lilystar want to talk about during the evening? The feline padded out of the den and the moonlight made her silver pelt shine like the stars.

"You wanted to talk to me Lilystar?" Streampaw sat beside her mentor on top of the tree branch as the she-cat stared at the stars. "You must be frustrated huh Streampaw?" Her leaders question came as a surprise to the young feline. She was right though, not becoming a warrior was very frustrating to her because in her eyes she was more than ready. "I'm sorry Streampaw, but you're like my own kit and I promised Dappleheart and Fallentail that I'd keep you safe." Streampaw understood where Lilystar was coming from. When the two were first paired together Lilystar was a new warrior and trained Firefoot herself before Morningstar gave Streampaw to her as a new apprentice. Back then Lilystar's name was Lilywhisker; the young feline was her mother's deputy and a respected warrior. "I understand Lilystar but-" Her leader purred and brushed her head against Streampaw, "But keeping you as an apprentice won't be fair to you I know, you'll be a warrior very soon."


	6. Chapter 4 (Cliff Hanger)

Another moon passed and Streampaw was still an apprentice, it bothered her more and more with each passing day. Stormpaw was catching up with her training, and it made her think that the younger apprentice would become a warrior before her. Streampaw even thought that Brindleflower's newborn kits Rowankit, Sparkkit, and Hollowkit would become warriors before her. "Streampaw come along its time to go meet with Talonstar and WinterClan." Stoneclaw called from the entrance, it was already sun high so the meeting was running late. Or at least SummerClan was running late to the meeting, which would anger Talonstar.

Streampaw bounded after the group of cats through the forest towards meeting hollow. Talonstar wouldn't be very happy with the SummerClan cats being late. She raced alongside Wingfrost and Flowerheart through the trees. . Among the warriors that were going to the meeting hollow were Firefoot, Tigerpetal, Wingfrost, Flowerheart, Juniperberry, Cinderleaf, Lilystar, Stoneclaw, and Fangstrike. _Promise to tell me everything that happened? _Stormpaw's voice rang in her ears after leaving. She promised the younger apprentice that she'd tell her everything that happened at the meeting once she returned.

Streampaw sniffed the air, catching the scent of WinterClan as the troop entered a large opening inside of a giant oak tree. Streampaw looked around the inside of the tree; it had been five moons since she'd traveled with them to the meeting hollow and the apprentice wanted to see if anything changed. Talonstar growled from the front of the WinterClan cats as Lilystar padded beside him, "You're late Lilystar." The tom grumbled as his tail flicked back and forth. The cream colored leader folded her ears back and remained silent. "How've you been Talonstar?" She whispered to the elderly tom. He stared at her angrily, "I'm fine but I will be taking a piece of your clan from you today if you don't agree."

Streampaw stared at the tom and remained silent as his eyes drifted in her direction. Was he talking about the young apprentice? Did he want to take her back to live in WinterClan? _If I go I'll be with Rainflight… _


End file.
